


Lazos

by Marle06



Category: K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marle06/pseuds/Marle06
Summary: La historia de cómo Kim MinSeok se las ve con un hijo,  Kim SeHun, y de cómo su encuentro con un amigo de la infancia,  Lu Han, lo cambia todo en su vida.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> La historia se encuentra sin editar, perdón por los errores.

Prólogo

Año 2005

Kim MinSeok es un joven de 17 años que está estudiando en la cocina de su casa para su último examen al día siguiente. Cansado, levanta la mirada y posa sus ojos gatunos en el reloj de la pared, arriba de la alacena. Es media noche. Bosteza, decidiendo que es suficiente. Se levanta y guarda todos sus apuntes en su mochila y la se cuelga al hombro. Apaga todo antes de subir las escaleras, derecho a su habitación.

Al llegar al segundo piso de la casa, camina por el pasillo. Hay cuatro puestas correspondientes a las habitaciones. La primera es el baño, la segunda es de su hermana, la tercera de su adre y la última es la suya. No da dos pasos cuando la puerta de su hermana se abre y ella sale corriendo al baño, empujándolo en su camino.

—Permiso ¿No? —Dice MinSeok.

Su hermana se llama In Yoona, y no, no es su hermana, no es nada de hecho, sólo la hija que dejó con ellos el último marido de su madre. Yoona hubiera contado con más suerte si se hubiera muerto como él en vez de haber sido dejada allí. La muerte, al menos, supuso mejor MinSeok, era mejor.

Suspirando, MinSeok entra finalmente a su habitación. Tira la mochila en una esquina se dirige a una pequeña repisa para observa su muy escasa colección de muñecos emoción. MinSeok sonríe y acaricia uno, Feliz. Se supone que cada muñeco tenía su pareja, por ejemplo, Feliz tenía a Triste, y que a todos debías encontrarlos en unos chocolates que habían dejado de elaborarse hace dos años. La sonrisa de MinSeok se borra. Él no los tiene todos. De hecho no tiene ninguna pareja, pero sabe quién tiene la pareja de los suyos.

Allí detuvo sus pensamientos MinSeok. No puede pensar en ello.

Casi por tirarse en su cama, ya con su ropa de dormir puesta, MinSeok escucha un llanto. Uno muy fuerte. Un llanto que es imposible que provenga de su casa, porque allí no vive ningún bebé. Pero en efecto, proviene de la casa.

Abriendo la puerta de su habitación, sale corriendo hasta la puerta del baño e intenta abrirla, pero está cerrada con llave. Es raro. Es muy raro. Del otro lado de la puerta está Yoona, está seguro, entonces ¿Por qué es la fuente del llanto de un bebé?

— ¿Yoona? —Pregunta. Ahora está seguro. No sólo es el llanto del bebé. Yoona también está llorando.

Otra puerta se abre. MinSeok siente el dolor del empujón contra su brazo lleno de moretones del día anterior antes de que el golpe si quiera sucediera. Es un don, el saber cuándo su madre va a darle un golpe.

La señora viuda de In, es una señora mayor corpulenta, con una bestialidad y maldad inigualables. Ella golpea la puerta del baño hasta tirarla abajo sin que MinSeok pueda hacer nada por el miedo que lo invade. Su madre es lo que le produce, miedo. Tanto es el que siente, que apenas es capaz de dar unos pocos pasos cuando su hermana empieza a gritar desesperada a compás de los golpes que recibe de la mujer mayor. Pero no es lo peor que ve MinSeok.

No. Lo peor es lo que hay debajo de Yoona. Debajo de aquella chica que grita porque su madre deje de golpearla. Y es que entre sus piernas hay un charco enorme de sangre, y un hijo horrible que le sale de allí y que está unido a un bebé.

MinSeok lo comprende. Yoona ha tenido un bebé en el baño de casa. Dios. Él ni siquiera sabía que ella esperaba uno.

Los golpes que su madre le da a Yoona se hacen más fuerte conforme el bebé llora más, al menos, hasta que el llanto de Yoona desaparece. Pero los del bebé no. El ruido de los golpes de su madre a Yoona tampoco.

Y MinSeok reacciona.

—Déjala —Le grita —Mamá, déjala.

Pero su madre no le escucha. Desesperado, MinSeok mira alrededor. Toma el secador de piso y lo toma de la goma, y lo hace. Lanza un golpe con el palo de madera. No. Uno no, porque la mujer no se detiene. MinSeok cree que lanza cinco golpes hasta que su madre se detiene y cae al piso.

El charco de sangre debajo de Yoona se hace más grande.

El sonido de los golpes detiene.

El llanto del bebé no.

Capítulo 1

Año 2010

Kim MinSeok tiene ahora 22 años. Acaba de salir de su trabajo de medio día por la tarde y camina tarareando una canción hacía la guardería donde lo espera su hijo, Kim SeHun. Apenas le falta media cuadra para llegar cuando lo ve, pegado a la ventana de la guardería, Se Hun de cinco años, sonriéndole al verlo y agitando su manito.

MinSeok está en la puerta cuando lo oye gritando “Papi, papi” MinSeok lo recibe con los brazos abiertos. Ha extrañado mucho a su hijo durante el día.

SeHun no es como él. El pequeño no tiene cachetes inflados ni el rostro redondo. Tampoco tiene cabello negro ni ojos gatunos. SeHun tiene un rostro largo y afilado. Su cabello es rubio y sus ojos son como de un pequeño zorro. Pero que sea diferente no le importa. SeHun es un hijo, y lo quiere como tal.

SeHun camina dando saltos, contándole lo mucho que la señorita a amado su dibujo de dinosaurio durante las cinco cuadras que quedan de casa. MinSeok le sonríe. Siempre lo hace.

Al llegar a casa, MinSeok le prepara la leche a su hijo y se la da, sentándose a su lado y acariciándole el cabello.

—SeHun —Dice. Su hijo lo mira.

—Lo sé, papi. Tienes que ir a estudiar. Ve. No le abriré a nadie.

MinSeok sonríe de nuevo. No le gusta dejar a su hijo solo cuatro largas horas, de 18 a 22, pero debe de hacerlo.

MinSeok estudia enfermería por las noches. El colegio no queda lejos, sólo a dos cuadras. No vive en esa pequeña casa por nada, sino porque está situada en un lugar donde todo le queda a menos de 10 cuadras. Pese a que, al estudiar tan cerca, puede escaparse a ver a su hijo en sus dos recesos, lo suficiente para ver como está y calentarle la comida, siente que falla como padre. Pero MinSeok se da ánimos no pensando en el presente, sino que pensando en el futuro. Él será enfermero, y trabajará para darle una buena vida a su hijo. Ganará lo suficiente para ello.

—SeHun, eres el mejor hijo ¿Lo sabías?

SeHun sonríe.

—Tú el mejor papi. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Año 2015

Kim MinSeok finalmente se ha graduado. Ahora es todo un enfermero que ha conseguido un trabajo en una clínica al otro lado de la ciudad, lo que indica que debe mudarse junto a su hijo. No es un problema, vivirán en una casa más grande, SeHun irá un mejor colegio. Y sobre todo, ya no les va a faltar nada. Se terminaron los trabajos de medio tiempo, las cuatro horas en las que su hijo se quedaba solo en casa.

SeHun, ahora de diez años, empaca sus libros en una caja mientras MinSeok está de pie en la repisa, guardando con cuidado y cariño su humilde colección de muñecos emoción. Sonríe mucho sosteniendo a Feliz en sus manos. Sus muñecos junto a unas viejas historietas que ya empacó son las únicas cosas que lleva consigo de su niñez. Con otro suspiro cierra la caja y mira a su hijo sobre el suelo, haciendo lo mismo.

— ¿Ya está todo listo, SeHun? —Pregunta. SeHun asiente, aquello es todo lo que quedaba por empacar. La ropa, los electrodomésticos y los platos y vasos ya habían sido empacados en cajas que están ya en el camión de mudanzas que los espera afuera.

—Sí, papá.

—Bien, llevemos esto al camión así nos vamos.

MinSeok se detiene al ver que su hijo se muerde los labios.

— ¿SeHun? ¿Qué sucede?

SeHun lo mira y le sonríe, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Nada, papá. No te preocupes. Vamos.

Esa misma noche MinSeok y su hijo llegan a su nueva casa. Es imposible arreglar todo, por lo que terminan cenando sobre el piso. Para dormir, MinSeok despliega la carpa y pretenden que están de acampada en la habitación de SeHun, que es la más grande, y el doble de la otra casa.

SeHun ama acampar, por lo que esta noche sonríe mucho y alto. De ver a su hijo así, MinSeok también ríe.

Es agradable que el futuro haya llegado. Todo el sacrificio que ha hecho hasta el momento ha valido la pena.


	3. Capítulo 3

Año 2018

SeHun está en cama con fiebre. MinSeok está a su lado, cambiando cada media hora el paño frío de la frente de su hijo.

—Papá —Dice SeHun, acercándose a él y tomando su brazo —Vuelve a hablarme sobre mamá. —Pide.

MinSeok se muerde el labio antes de forzar una sonrisa. Él no tiene una foto de la madre de SeHun, pero sí su recuerdo, por lo que siempre que habla de ella intenta ser preciso al menos en eso, el resto, bueno, el resto MinSeok ha tenido que crear una fantasía. Cuando le dice lo mucho que su madre lo esperaba, la canción que le cantaba cuando lo tenía aún en su vientre, son eso, una fantasía, una mentira, pero es una mentira que instala una sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo, por lo que MinSeok considera que vale la pena. Otra mentira es que ella murió en el parto. Ella no está muerta, pero SeHun no merece saber eso. Su hijo no merece saber que ella no lo quiso y que por eso lo dejó con él.

SeHun tiene trece años. No es tonto. Ha sacado cuentas y eso MinSeok lo sabe. El año pasado su hijo vino corriendo, anonadado por una realización que no había sido capaz de ver hasta ese momento. “Tenías 17, papá ¿Mamá también?” En esa oportunidad, MinSeok volvió a ser sincero, y dijo que su madre tenía 18.

— ¿Sabes, papá? —Dice SeHun, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo —No hace falta que me digas cuanto me esperaba y me quería, lo sé.

MinSeok se mueve incómodo y fuerza una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? —Pregunta, retirando el paño de la frente de su hijo y viendo que ya no tiene fiebre. La sonrisa de SeHun se hace más grande.

—Porque antes de morir me dejó con el mejor papá del mundo. —Y sonríe una vez más antes de quedarse dormido.

MinSeok lo observa en silencio, pensando.

¿Eso era cierto? ¿Yoona sí quiso a SeHun? ¿Lo quiso tanto que por eso lo dejó con él?


	4. Capítulo 4

Año 2005

MinSeok toma al bebé en sus brazos e intenta mecerlo para que deje de llorar mientras toma la toalla de las manos y lo envuelve en ella. Yoona despierta y se aleja de su madrastra que está a un lado tirado en el suelo. MinSeok ve como Yoona corta con sus manos el cordón que la une a su hijo y mira una vez a la mujer a un lado.

— ¿Está muerta? —Pregunta.

—No —MinSeok intenta darle su bebé. Ella lo recibe y lo mira antes de mirarlo a él.

— ¿Te ha golpeado?

—No —Vuelve a responder MinSeok —Pero cuando despierte seguro lo hará.

Yoona sacude la cabeza y se ayuda se pone de pie.

—Enciérrate en tu habitación —MinSeok la mira a ella y después al bebé. —No creo que vaya por ti, no ahora.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

—No importa. Vete a tu habitación. Iré al hospital y lo dejaré allí. Sólo tengo que llegar antes de ella despierte y me encuentre.

MinSeok tiene muchas preguntas, pero no pronuncia ninguna. En cambio, le hace caso a su hermana y se encierra en su habitación. Yoona llevaba la razón. Su madre no le presta atención más que para preguntarle donde está Yoona. No responde. Y la escucha ir y venir por toda la casa, llamando a muchas personas, ninguna conocida por MinSeok, hasta que al parecer la encuentra. La última frase que escucha MinSeok de su madre es “la voy a matar”

***

MinSeok se sobresalta con un suave golpe en la puerta de su habitación. No es su madre, claro está.

—MinSeok, soy Yoona. Ábreme. —Él obedece. Su hermana le entrega de inmediato al bebé que duerme ahora en una gruesa tela marrón oscura antes de mostrarle un papel. —Eres su padre, MinSeok. Puse tu nombre, y dejé el espacio de madre vacío.

MinSeok no tiene tiempo de decir nada cuando Yoona deja el papel sobre el bebé y ella le coloca un fajo de billetes en su bolsillo.

—Tendrás para unos meses, espero. —Y entra a su habitación, tomando una mochila de MinSeok y llenándola con algunos libros. MinSeok la observa hasta que puede hablar.

— ¿Qué has dicho? Yo no soy su padre. Eso es imposible. Nunca… yo… tu sabes que…. No me gustan las chicas… yo…contigo, nunca… no soy su padre.

Yoona lo interrumpe.

—Lo eres ahora. Lee el papel que dejé en el bebé. —Ella empieza a echar su colección incompleta de muñecos emoción a su mochila. —Escucha, si yo me voy con él, ella me seguirá. Iba a dejarlo en el hospital, pero hace mucho frío. Y no… A ti no te seguirá. Te dejará ir. Eres su hijo después de todo.

—Ella me pega también ¿Qué…? —Pero Yoona vuelve a interrumpirlo, esta vez mientras le cuelga la mochila al hombre.

—Es cierto, ella también te pega, pero no te vende como a mí. Sólo tienes que irte con el bebé. Sólo vete. En verdad ella no te seguirá. Es tu oportunidad de irte de esta casa. Y si el bebé alguna vez pregunta por mí, estoy muerta ¿De acuerdo?

MinSeok no sabe por qué lo hace, pero se va. Se va con un bebé que duerme en sus brazos, un bolso con pañales y un biberón, y una mochila con las pocas pertenecías.

Él verdad intenta ir a la policía. Muchas veces. Pero… cada vez que miraba al bebé que tenía ahora, no podía, porque ¿Qué pasaría con él? Su mamá iría presa, Yoona no lo quería, por eso se lo había dado. No, MinSeok no se atrevía a dejar que ese bebé que se aferraba a él siempre fuera alejado de su lado.

MinSeok decide seguir el camino que Yoona le había dado. Y determinado, usa el papel que dice que es su padre legal, una carta que encuentra en su mochila donde Yoona de desliga de todos sus derechos como madre, y le da un nombre a su hijo, Kim SeHun.

Año 2018

MinSeok derrama lágrimas frente a su hijo dormido. Tal vez SeHun tenga razón. Tal vez Yoona si lo quería y por eso se lo dio, porque en ese momento, era el único capaz de sacarlo de allí.


	5. Capítulo 5

Año 2020

Es lunes, y MinSeok se levanta muy temprano. De su placar, saca el nuevo uniforme de su hijo. Hoy es el primer día de SeHun en secundaria alta. MinSeok suspira y sonríe viendo el uniforme. Su hijo ya es todo un adolescente.

Feliz, tal vez demasiado, baja las escaleras con el uniforme en mano. Tal vez él está más emocionado que el mismo SeHun, pero no le importa. Dejando el uniforme colgando del respaldo de una silla, tararea y se pone a preparar el desayuno.

Media hora más tarde, SeHun está parado en la puerta de la cocina, mirándolo con incredulidad. MinSeok ríe. SeHun sacude la cabeza y entra.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, papá? Yo soy quien va a ir a la escuela, no tú. Y no, no estoy así de emocionado, en serio.

MinSeok ríe otra vez, acercándose y colocando el desayuno frente a SeHun y le sacude el cabello.

—Desayuna y alístate. Y yo también voy ¿No recuerdas?

SeHun suelta un bufido antes de empezar su arroz y responderle.

—Lo recuerdo, pero tú no vas a clases, tú sólo vas a la reunión de padres del primer día.

MinSeok vuelve a reír antes de ponerse a desayunar él mismo. SeHun lo mira.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿Te gustaba la escuela, no es así?

MinSeok mira lejos y lo piensa.

—Sí. Mucho.

MinSeok no deja de sonreír en ningún momento. Es más, canta en voz alta cuando ve a su hijo en uniforme. Canta en voz baja cuando viajan hasta el colegio en colectivo. SeHun sólo lo mira con incredulidad. MinSeok tampoco deja de sonreír, aunque sí de cantar, cuando llegan al colegio. Tampoco lo hace cuando se despide de SeHun, quien ha encontrado su camino a clases. No. MinSeok sólo deja de sonreír cuando es él quien no encuentra el aula donde realizarán la reunión de padres. Va a llegar tarde.

— ¿Y ahora? —Se pregunta, rascándose la cabeza.

—Supongo que… —Dice una voz a su espalda. MinSeok gira. Allí hay un hombre al que no puede verle la cara porque la tiene tapada con la que parece ser una lista de nombres —Usted debe de ser el padre de Kim SeHun, ya que es el único ausente, señor Kim… Kim… —El hombre finalmente saca la lista de su rostro y MinSeok puede verlo. El hombre tiene cabello rubio, unos anteojos de marco grueso y le está sonriendo —Lo siento, no puedo entender que dic… —Y se interrumpe.

MinSeok se ha quedado con la boca abierta mientras los recuerdos se mueven en su cabeza y la sonrisa del hombre desaparece y se da cuenta cuando no hace falta preguntarle su nombre, porque lo sabe, al igual que MinSeok sabe el suyo.

—MinSeok…

Los latidos del corazón de MinSeok se aceleran. Algo que no le ha pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo, pasa. Algo que no siente desde que tenía 15 años.

—Lu Han…

Lu Han, su amigo de la infancia.

Lu Han, su amigo que alguna vez quiso fuera más que su amigo.

Lu Han, su amigo que tiene la pareja de sus muñecos emoción.


	6. Capítulo 6

Año 2002

MinSeok junto a su mejor amigo, Lu Han, corre entre risas hasta el tronco de su árbol favorito del parque.

— ¡Gané! —Grita Lu Han, llegando primero y sentándose de inmediato sobre el pasto, a la sombra del árbol y lejos del sol. Atrás, llega MinSeok. —Eres muy lento.

—Lo que pasa es que tus piernas son muy largas —Dice MinSeok, incapaz de admitir que es más lento. Se seca el sudor con la manga de su remera. Minutos atrás Lu Han le ha preguntado por qué, si hace tanto calor, lleva mangas largas. Él no ha podido decirle que es para tapar unos golpes de su madre, así que hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

—Sí, seguro —Se burla Lu Han— No importa, soy más rápido quieras o no. Ahora, sólo apúrate. Saca las golosinas.

MinSeok hace caso y coloca una bolsa sobre el suelo. Lu Han y él vienen de familias sin mucho dinero, pero ambos se las arreglan para juntar moneda por moneda y comprarse golosinas. Hoy por ejemplo, han comprado cuatro chocolates nuevos en el mercado que vienen con sorpresas, por lo tanto, ambos están muy emocionados.

—Acá tienes, dos para ti, dos para mí —Dice MinSeok, repartiendo.

Lu Han ríe emocionado.

—Estoy más emocionado por el muñeco que por el chocolate.

MinSeok ríe.

—Yo también. —MinSeok es el primero en terminar de desenvolver su chocolate y descubrir su sorpresa. Es un muñeco que según el papel pertenece a la sería Muñeco emoción. Es Feliz. — ¿Crees que tenga suerte y me salga Triste en este otro chocolate? —No espera respuesta y abre el siguiente. No, no es. —Es Enojado.

Escucha a Lu Han reír y MinSeok lo mira.

— ¿Por qué ríes? —Pregunta. Lu Han le muestras sus dos muñecos.

—Yo tengo sus parejas. Triste y Miedo.

MinSeok se sonroja.

— ¡MinSeok! —MinSeok salta ante el grito de Lu Han. El chico está más que emocionado — ¡Tengo una idea! Coleccionémoslos en pareja. Tú quedas con uno, y yo con su pareja ¿Qué parece? ¿No es una idea genial?

El rojo en las mejillas de MinSeok se hace más intenso. Pero asiente. Le gusta mucho, mucho la idea.

Entre más risas, se comen sus chocolates y ríen un poco más hasta que deben volver a casa.

Hay algo que MinSeok no sabe, Lu Han tampoco le dice, pero tiene la boca manchada con chocolate, y cuando llega a casa, su madre lo ve y le pega por malgastado dinero en golosinas. A MinSeok no le importa tener que llevar su remera mangas largas un poco más. Es más, le importa tan poco, que esa noche se acuesta con una sonrisa, mirando el muñeco Feliz entre sus manos, sabiendo que Lu Han tiene a su pareja. Así duerme MinSeok esta noche, feliz, con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	7. Prólogo

Año 2005

Kim MinSeok es un joven de 17 años que está estudiando en la cocina de su casa para su último examen al día siguiente. Cansado, levanta la mirada y posa sus ojos gatunos en el reloj de la pared, arriba de la alacena. Es media noche. Bosteza, decidiendo que es suficiente. Se levanta y guarda todos sus apuntes en su mochila y la se cuelga al hombro. Apaga todo antes de subir las escaleras, derecho a su habitación.

Al llegar al segundo piso de la casa, camina por el pasillo. Hay cuatro puestas correspondientes a las habitaciones. La primera es el baño, la segunda es de su hermana, la tercera de su adre y la última es la suya. No da dos pasos cuando la puerta de su hermana se abre y ella sale corriendo al baño, empujándolo en su camino.

—Permiso ¿No? —Dice MinSeok.

Su hermana se llama In Yoona, y no, no es su hermana, no es nada de hecho, sólo la hija que dejó con ellos el último marido de su madre. Yoona hubiera contado con más suerte si se hubiera muerto como él en vez de haber sido dejada allí. La muerte, al menos, supuso mejor MinSeok, era mejor.

Suspirando, MinSeok entra finalmente a su habitación. Tira la mochila en una esquina se dirige a una pequeña repisa para observa su muy escasa colección de muñecos emoción. MinSeok sonríe y acaricia uno, Feliz. Se supone que cada muñeco tenía su pareja, por ejemplo, Feliz tenía a Triste, y que a todos debías encontrarlos en unos chocolates que habían dejado de elaborarse hace dos años. La sonrisa de MinSeok se borra. Él no los tiene todos. De hecho no tiene ninguna pareja, pero sabe quién tiene la pareja de los suyos.

Allí detuvo sus pensamientos MinSeok. No puede pensar en ello.

Casi por tirarse en su cama, ya con su ropa de dormir puesta, MinSeok escucha un llanto. Uno muy fuerte. Un llanto que es imposible que provenga de su casa, porque allí no vive ningún bebé. Pero en efecto, proviene de la casa.

Abriendo la puerta de su habitación, sale corriendo hasta la puerta del baño e intenta abrirla, pero está cerrada con llave. Es raro. Es muy raro. Del otro lado de la puerta está Yoona, está seguro, entonces ¿Por qué es la fuente del llanto de un bebé?

— ¿Yoona? —Pregunta. Ahora está seguro. No sólo es el llanto del bebé. Yoona también está llorando.

Otra puerta se abre. MinSeok siente el dolor del empujón contra su brazo lleno de moretones del día anterior antes de que el golpe si quiera sucediera. Es un don, el saber cuándo su madre va a darle un golpe.

La señora viuda de In, es una señora mayor corpulenta, con una bestialidad y maldad inigualables. Ella golpea la puerta del baño hasta tirarla abajo sin que MinSeok pueda hacer nada por el miedo que lo invade. Su madre es lo que le produce, miedo. Tanto es el que siente, que apenas es capaz de dar unos pocos pasos cuando su hermana empieza a gritar desesperada a compás de los golpes que recibe de la mujer mayor. Pero no es lo peor que ve MinSeok.

No. Lo peor es lo que hay debajo de Yoona. Debajo de aquella chica que grita porque su madre deje de golpearla. Y es que entre sus piernas hay un charco enorme de sangre, y un hijo horrible que le sale de allí y que está unido a un bebé.

MinSeok lo comprende. Yoona ha tenido un bebé en el baño de casa. Dios. Él ni siquiera sabía que ella esperaba uno.

Los golpes que su madre le da a Yoona se hacen más fuerte conforme el bebé llora más, al menos, hasta que el llanto de Yoona desaparece. Pero los del bebé no. El ruido de los golpes de su madre a Yoona tampoco.

Y MinSeok reacciona.

—Déjala —Le grita —Mamá, déjala.

Pero su madre no le escucha. Desesperado, MinSeok mira alrededor. Toma el secador de piso y lo toma de la goma, y lo hace. Lanza un golpe con el palo de madera. No. Uno no, porque la mujer no se detiene. MinSeok cree que lanza cinco golpes hasta que su madre se detiene y cae al piso.

El charco de sangre debajo de Yoona se hace más grande.

El sonido de los golpes detiene.

El llanto del bebé no.


	8. Capítulo 8

Año 2003

A MinSeok le sudan las manos mientras espera a Lu Han contra el tronco de su árbol favorito en el parque antes de ir al colegio. Tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados por haber pasado toda la noche llorando.

El día anterior, Lu Han le había dado la triste noticia de que se mudaría en una semana. Eso le destrozó por completo. Por eso, hoy al levantarse había decidido hacer algo que lleva cargando en secreto durante un tiempo.

—MinSeok —Lu Han ha llegado. MinSeok traga. Es ahora o nunca. Si no se saca esto del pecho antes de que Lu Han se vaya, no será capaz de perdonárselo jamás.

Ya no importa si Lu Han se enoja o lo odia. MinSeok sólo necesita decirle lo que siente.

—Lu Han, quiero decirte algo.

—Dime.

MinSeok respira hondo.

—Capaz me odies después de escuchar lo que voy a decirte, pero… —MinSeok respira hondo otra vez— Sé que eres un chico, y yo también lo soy. Sé que está mal. Sé que está prohibido. Pero… me gustas.

MinSeok cierra los ojos para no ver el rechazo en los ojos de Lu Han. Pero pasa algo. Lu Han ha tomado su mano.

—Abre los ojos —Le pide. MinSeok los abre. Lu Han está sonriendo.

— ¿Lu Han? —Pregunta.

—MinSeok, tú también me gustas.

Y Lu Han le da un rápido beso.

Lu Han y MinSeok son novios secretos por una semana. Todo se termina el día en que Lu Han y su familia se mudan.


	9. Capítulo 9

Año 2020

El colectivo se ha alejado ya del colegio, por lo tanto de Lu Han, pero el corazón de MinSeok sigue acelerado. MinSeok se golpea el pecho. Los recuerdos de su corto romance, y secreto, con Lu Han, han traído sentimientos que desde ese entonces no sentía.

—No latas así. No lo hagas. No lo hagas —Le dice a su corazón, golpeándose el pecho. Pero su corazón no le hace caso.

 _No lo hagas_ , dice una vez más. _No lo hagas_ , ruga. _No lo hagas porque no sé qué haré si esto es como antes. No hagas porque no le he dicho a SeHun quién soy en realidad. No lo hagas porque no sé si podré ser tan valiente para decirte lo que siento_. _No lo hagas por qué no estoy seguro de querer sentir esto._

Pero su corazón una vez, no le hace caso.


	10. Capítulo 10

Año 2020

Para cuando SeHun llega de su primer día en secundaria alta, MinSeok tiene su merienda en la mesa.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?

— ¿Cómo te fue en clases?

Preguntan al unísono. Ambos se ríen. Sentados uno frente al otro, se van contando cómo les ha ido en su día. MinSeok le cuenta a su hijo cómo se perdió y el profesor Lu Han lo encontró en el pasillo. No le dice que lo conoce. No sabe por qué. Bueno, lo hace, porque jamás le ha dicho quién es en realidad, jamás le ha dicho que la razón porque las pocas citas con mujeres que ha tenido han fracaso por el simple hecho de que a él no le gustan las chicas. Por su lado, SeHun le cuenta que el colegio no es tan malo que como temía, y que ha hecho un amigo. También que conoció al profesor Lu Han, y que le cayó muy bien. Ah, y que necesita dinero para comprarse un muy lindo par de zapatillas que vio en un catálogo edición limitada.

—No te pido que me des el dinero ahora, no sin hacer algo. Puedo limpiar el desván —Propone antes que MinSeok sea capaz de decirle algo— Hace mucho no hacemos limpieza ahí, pero puedo hacerlo solo.

MinSeok sonríe y se muestra de acuerdo, por lo que, en cuanto SeHun se va a limpiar el desván MinSeok aprovecha para descasar un poco. Diez minutos después escucha las pisadas bajando por la escalera de SeHun.

—Eso ha sido muy rápido —Dice cuando ve a su hijo en la puerta de la cocina, escondiendo algo en su espalda, y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué sucede?

SeHun entra y se para delante de él.

—Creo que se te ha olvidado decirme algo hoy.

— ¿El qué?

Y SeHun le muestra lo que esconde en su espalda.

—Que tú y el profesor Lu Han se conocían.

MinSeok se endereza en si silla. Lo que SeHun ha extendido para que vea es una foto muy vieja. La toma entre sus manos. Es una foto que lo muestra a él, y a su lado, Lu Han. Ambos están de rodillas, con un balón de fútbol en el medio. Lu Han tiene su mano sobre la espalda de MinSeok. MinSeok lo recuerda. Es una foto durante la semana en la que se mudó. Dios. Él ni siquiera sabía que tenía esa foto ¿Durante todos estos años la había tenido consigo?

— ¿Dónde estaba? —Pregunta casi sin aliento.

—Cayó de un viejo comic que tenías en una caja. —MinSeok no responde— ¿Papá? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que se conocían? ¿O es que no lo recordabas? Está igualito.

MinSeok no puede dejar de ver la foto.

—Sí, lo recordaba. Sí, nos reconocimos. Es sólo que…. Fue hace tanto tiempo. Y ahora es tu profesor…

Es todo lo que MinSeok puede decir. Esa noche, se lleva la foto consigo a la cama. Sonríe, mientras su corazón sigue sin hacerle caso. Late, late más rápido que nunca.


	11. Capítulo 11

Año 2020

Han pasado tres semanas. MinSeok se ha visto estrangulándose los sesos, buscando alguna excusa para ir al colegio y ver a Lu Han, hablar con él, aunque se conformaba con sólo verlo. Pero no ha encontrado una. SeHun no causa problema alguno. Y sus notas son buenas.

En un determinado momento, MinSeok vivió pegado a su teléfono, creyendo, o imaginando tal vez, que Lu Han podría llegar a escribirle o llamarle, después de todo, tenía su número en su planilla de padres ¿No?

Pero eso tampoco sucede.

El corazón de MinSeok no va más lento pese a esto. No. Por las noches, en los recesos, cuando MinSeok está solo, y piensa Lu Han, se acelera.

¡Rayos!

Lo único que ha tenido MinSeok de Lu Han durante estas tres semanas son las historias de SeHun.

Lu Han es profesor de historia. Y coordinador de su clase. Con Lu Han como profesor, historia no es aburrida. Con Lu Han, el curso siempre es amable. Si hay un pleito, Lu Han de algún modo lo soluciona. Lu Han es el mejor profesor del colegio. Lu Han, aparte, es soltero. Ante esta información, MinSeok sonríe de manera automática, aunque dándose cuenta a tiempo para que su hijo no lo vea. Lu Han, aparte, está buscando departamento, ya que el dueño de la casa donde vive se la ha pedido.

Es sábado cuando MinSeok al fin tiene un día de descanso del trabajo y puede sentarse con su hijo a ver algún programa de cotilleos. Hay uno, poco interesante, pero al menos pueden darse el lujo de intercambiar algunas opiniones. Entonces, MinSeok siente la urgencia del cambiar el tema y de que su hijo le diga algo de Lu Han. Piensa qué puede preguntar, pero entonces, el timbre de casa suena.

Extrañado, MinSeok mira a su hijo. Ellos no suelen recibir visitas.

— ¿Has invitado a tus nuevos amigos a casa?

SeHun niega.

—No, aún no.

MinSeok se pone de pie de todas maneras. No es bueno a hacer esperar a alguien en la puerta. Al atender, es…

—Lu Han

Lu Han sonríe, su cabello rubio un poco despeinado, no tan prolijo como lo tenía en el colegio. Los anteojos se le bajan un poco cuando le saluda.

—Hola, MinSeok. Sí, soy yo.

MinSeok siente que su hijo llega a su lado.

—Profesor Lu Han. Vino.

MinSeok lo mira con los ojos abiertos, esperando una respuesta. Su hijo lo nota y se ríe, contándole que como Lu Han buscaba casa, él le comentó la casa vecina que está en renta, y que si pasaba a verla, pasara por casa.

—Y no podemos dejarlo en la puerta, papá. Pase, profesor Lu Han.

MinSeok se recompone y asiente, haciéndose a un lado.

—Sí, pasa Lu Han. Adelante.


	12. Capítulo 12

Año 2020

Lu Han se muestra a gusto y en confianza. No tiene reparo cuando les cuenta que la casa vecina le ha gustado. Es grande. Y tiene un patio, tal vez ahora pueda tener ese perro que siempre ha querido. Por supuesto, MinSeok lo escucha atento, pero su corazón ha empezado a latir descocado ante la idea de que sean vecinos.

No lo parece, pero Lu Han pasa dos horas con ellos. MinSeok no lo cree cuando Lu Han ve su reloj y anuncia que debe de irse.

—Lo siento. Tal vez tenían otros planes y yo…. Es que se me ha pasado el tiempo volando.

MinSeok le dice que no, que no se preocupe y lo acompaña a la puerta. SeHun no lo hace, él se queda en la cocina.

En la puerta, antes de irse, Lu Han le mira y le sonríe.

—En serio, espero mi visita no te haya molestado.

—Para nada —MinSeok quiere decirle que es todo lo contrario, pero no lo hace. Lu Han duda, pero dice algo más.

—SeHun dijo… bueno, él dijo que querías verme pero no te atrevías a ir al colegio para decírmelo.

MinSeok abre la boca y no la cierra durante unos segundos, algo que hace que Lu Han se ría y la cierre.

—Bueno, él no lo ha dicho así. Sus palabras han sido que no podías dejar de hablar de mí y de preguntar cosas sobre mí. —Un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas. En las de MinSeok, el sonrojo es rojo intenso. No puede decir, porque eso sí es cierto— Yo… —Lu Han se sonroja más— Iba mandarte un mensaje, ya sabes, tengo tu teléfono en la planilla de padres pero… lo siento.

—Yo… —MinSeok no sabe que decir. Cierra los ojos. Esto está yendo demasiado rápido. No lo puede controlar. Va a tener que hablar con SeHun, va a tener que hacerlo, porque va a ser imposible controlar su corazón. Y si no se equivoca, Lu Han está enviando claras señales, señales que él quiere corresponder. Y lo hace— Lu Han, puedes escribirme cuando quieras, de paso, puedo agendar tu número, y además… Estoy mi feliz de que vayas a ser mi vecino.


	13. Capítulo 13

Año 2020

Se encuentran a mitad de semana y MInSeok aún no ha hablado con SeHun.

Hoy, se encuentran ayudando a Lu Han en su mudanza, ayudándole con las cajas y organización dentro.

SeHun está colocando las cosas en la cocina. MinSeok está en la sala, con Lu Han, colocando cuadros y adornos sobre la repisa. MinSeok nota que hay muchas fotos. LuHan con su mamá y su papá. MinSeok sonríe colocando una en un estante.

— ¿Cómo están tus padres? —Pregunta, recordando a la mamá de Lu Han, una señora muy amable que a veces le daba un bocadillo.

—Bien. Bueno, mamá está retirada. Descansa ahora. Papá lamentablemente nos dejó el año pasado. —MinSeok lo mira justo a tiempo para ver a Lu Han apuntar a arriba con el dedo. MinSeok lo entiende.

—Oh, lo siento.

—Estaba muy mal. Luego de que nos mudáramos, papá trabajo en minas. Un trabajo muy pesado, y su cuerpo sufrió las consecuencias. Ahora descansa, sin dolor, al menos, así quiero verlo. —Lu Han muestra una sonrisa triste.

Ahora, MinSeok se arrepiente de haber preguntado, porque es el turno de Lu Han de preguntarle por su familia. Y él no quiere hablar de ello. Sin embargo, Lu Han no le hace ninguna pregunta. Ambos siguen ordenando, MinSeok concentrado en colocar los cuadros, Lu Han arrodillado con algunas cajas en sus pies, al menos, hasta que siente que Lu Han llama su atención tirando suavemente de su remera.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta, mirándolo. Lu Han le sonríe radiante y le señala una caja en el suelo. MinSeok se arrodilla y su corazón lo traiciona.

—Los vi en tu repisa el fin de semana. —Le dice Lu Han— Pensé que era el único que los tenía aún. Ellos también han estado siempre en mi repisa —Son los muñecos emoción, la pareja de los que tiene MinSeok.

Y MinSeok lo capta. Lu Han ha observado su casa con detalle. Lu Han no ha visto fotos de su madre, ni de nadie más que no sea SeHun y él. Lu Han no ha preguntado porque ha entendido que nadie más forma parte de su vida que SeHun. Y más importante aún, entiende que Lu Han jamás lo ha olvidado.

Más que nunca, MinSeok entiende que debe hablar con SeHun. Las señales de Lu Han están más que claras, y sus sentimientos también.


	14. Capítulo 14

Año 2020

Dos semanas han pasado. Dos semanas en la que ha habido muchísimo intercambio de mensajes entre MinSeok y Lu Han. Dos semanas en la que Lu Han ha ido a cenar con él y junto a SeHun a su casa varias noches. Dos semanas en la que Lu Han jamás le preguntó por su madre ni nada. Dos semanas, en las que MinSeok no ha hablado con SeHun y empiece a desconocerse a sí mismo. Él no es así.

Decido a hablar con SeHun hoy, un domingo en el que ambos están en casa, antes de invitar a Lu Han a cenar a casa, se sienta a su lado en el sofá. SeHun ve un programa de cotilleos. MinSeok se mueve incomodo, tiene que ser hoy, sí o sí, pero ¿Cómo puede empezar?

— ¿Papá? —Pregunta SeHun a su lado, apagando el televisor. MinSeok lo mira. Su hijo está serio. Mucho— Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunta MinSeok de repente nervioso.

SeHun respira hondo. Algo que pone aún más nervioso a MinSeok. Y es que SeHun jamás ha actuado así.

— ¿Qué pensarías de mí si te digo que me atraen tanto otros chicos como chicas?

MinSeok ya no siente que esté sentado en el sofá, de hecho no siete nada.

¿Qué pensaría él si su hijo…? ¿Su hijo está preguntándole si aún lo querría? SeHun está mirándolo, mordiéndose el labio. ¿Acaso SeHun cree que lo rechazaría?

—Lo mismo de siempre —Responde completamente seguro—, que eres el mejor hijo del mundo. SeHun, no importa eso, te quiero y lo haré siempre.

SeHun le sonríe y se lanza a sus brazos, sonriéndole.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo de ti, papá. Te quiero, y lo haré siempre, no importa quién te guste.

¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? —Pregunta. SeHun se aleja, la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparece.

—Ve tranquilo por el profesor Lu, papá. No me importa. Sé feliz con él. Siempre serás el mejor papá del mundo.

—SeHun…

MinSeok está confundido. Esta se supone sería una conversación padre e hijo, y ha resultado ser hijo y padre. SeHun lo sabe, no importa cómo. Ya no. Lo que importa es que lo acepta.

MinSeok reacciona cuando su hijo ya no está a su lado, sino subiendo las escaleras por lo que escucha.

—SeHun —Grita, poniéndose de pie— ¿Quién te gusta?

Escucha a lo lejos la risa fuerte de su hijo. No responde a su pregunta, pero en cambio…

—Tú apúrate e invita a Lu Han a cenar.

MinSeok lo hace. Esta noche, los tres cenan juntos. Y por primera vez, MinSoek mira a su hijo, y decide contarle un poco sobre su pasado. Sólo un poco.

—SeHun ¿Sabes cómo nos conocimos Lu Han y yo?

—No ¿Cómo?


	15. Capítulo 15

Año 2000

MinSeok de doce años cierra los ojos, aprieta sus manos y cuenta hasta 10 internamente cuando Seung hyun lo empuja, cerrando su paso con ayuda de sus amigos, Taeyang, Deasung, Seugri y Jiyong. Si quisiera, podría darle su merecido como el día anterior, aunque hoy este con sus amiguitos. Sí, MinSeok cree que sería capaz de volver a dejarle el labio partido, más de lo que ya lo tiene. MinSeok puede con él y con su bandita.

—Ayer te salvaste porque apareció el director —Le escupe Seung hyun. MinSeok se ríe.

—Tú te salvaste porque apareció. Mírate, tienes el labio partido.

A Seung Hyun eso no le gusta porque se acerca y ordena a sus amigos que hagan lo mismo. Ellos son la barrita que en todo barrio existen. No son diferentes al resto, todos viven en el mismo barrio, pero les gusta andar golpeando a los demás si creen que pueden hacerlo. Con MinSeok se habían equivocado. MinSeok sabe defenderse, la razón por la que ahora no lo hace, es por lo que sucedió después de la pelea del día anterior.

MinSeok puede defenderse de niños como Seung Hyun, pero hay alguien de quien no puede. Y su madre. Todo el colegio había oído como el día anterior ésta le llevó a casa gritando muchas cosas. Lo que nadie vio fue lo que sucedió después. Hoy, para poder venir a clases, MinSeok debió vendar su espalda donde aún tenía las heridas que la rama del árbol de casa con la que su madre le golpeó y las cuales sangraban.

MinSeok no quiere ser golpeado otra vez de esa manera, por lo que al terminar de contar hasta diez intenta pasar a los chicos otra vez. Pero una vez más, el grupo se acerca y le cierra más el paso.

—Sí me das lo que te dan para el almuerzo, te dejo pasar. O si me dejas darte unos golpes, también.

MinSeok evita poner los ojos en blanco. No entienden que no tiene dinero para el almuerzo. El día anterior había sido una excepción. Había limpiado el patio de una señora y está muy amable le había dado unas monedas. No le había dicho nada a su madre y se había comprado por primera vez el almuerzo en el colegio y había sido visto.

MinSeok intenta pasar otra vez, pero no puede. Está cansándose. Nunca había sido molestado hasta ahora, y su paciencia está perdiendo su límite.

Seung Hyun lo empuja otra vez. Y listo. Es todo lo que MinSeok puede aguantar. Se mentaliza que volverán a llamar a su madre y que lo volverá a golpear. Estira el puño, listo para pegarle a Seung Hyun, pero alguien pasa a su lado, adelantándolo.

Es un chico más delgado que él, con cabellera rubia y un palo en su mano que blande en todas direcciones, amenazando a todos y dándole un golpe, tal vez sin querer, a uno de los amigos de Seung Hyun. Asustados, todos huyen. El chico finalmente gira.

—¿Estás bien?

Se llama Lu Han. Es nuevo, desde hace una semana. Lu Han le dice que el día anterior había visto como su madre se lo llevaba de la oreja por haber causado problemas en vez de defenderlo, por lo que, para evitar que sucediera lo mismo, él había corrido en su ayuda.

—Yo los ahuyentaré. Así tu mamá no se enojara contigo —Le dice Lu Han.

MinSeok suspira.

—Les estaba por pegar, de todas maneras. Mamá podrá retarme, pero nada más —Miente MinSeok— Gracias, de todas maneras. Pero —Agrega, golpeándose el pecho— La próxima vez no hace falta, yo les agarraré el…

MinSeok se interrumpe porque Lu Han se está riendo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Lu Han sacude la cabeza y se detiene, intentando ser serio.

—Nada, es sólo que es muy gracioso como hablas moviendo el cuerpo, lo siento. Pero, en verdad, espero no tengas que hacer nada de eso. No quiero volver a escuchar como tu mamá te grita de nuevo.

MinSeok y Lu Han terminan siendo amigos. La familia de Lu Han, al igual que la de MinSeok, tiene pocos recursos, menos que la mayoría, pero son más dedicados, por lo que Lu Han siempre tiene un almuerzo que no le molesta compartir con MinSeok. A MinSeok no le importa la ropa remendada de Lu Han.


	16. Capítulo 16

Año 2020

En su relato, MinSeok evita ciertos detalles, como los golpes de su madre. Mira a SeHun, quien sonríe, feliz por tener algo del pasado de su padre, MinSeok lo sabe bien. Con ojos iluminados, su hijo apoya locos codos sobre la mesa y se inclina hacia LuHan.

—Lo sé, verdad. Papá nunca se esconde. Es raro que se quede callado y no vaya de frente. Estos días han sido todo un desconcierto para mí. —SeHun sacude la cabeza. LuHan frunce el ceño. MinSeok se pone nervioso porque no vaya a ser cosa que SeHun hable de más— ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta? —Dice de repente SeHun.

—Claro —Le responde MinSeok mientras LuHan asiente y le da un bocado más a su cena.

— ¿Fueron novios alguna vez?

—No. —Dice por impulso MinSeok, pero…

—Sí. —Dice LuHan, sonriendo radiante. Sonrisa que se pierde cuando escucha la respuesta de MinSeok y solo queda un rastro de vergüenza en sus mejillas, bajando su mirada al plato. Sus lentes se le deslizan un poco.

MinSeok se queda quieto, callado. Por lado muy mal porque acaba de mentir y no sabe por qué. Su hijo ya sabe que le gusta. Tal vez porque todo ha pasado hoy. Arrepentido, y ante el ceño fruncido de su hijo, sacude la cabeza.

—Sí. —LuHan levanta la mirada. SeHun sonríe satisfecho. Y MinSeok se siente mejor. —Fuimos novios durante una semana, antes que LuHan se mudara. 

Y todo vuelve a su cauce. LuHan sonríe más que nunca hablando de esa semana. MinSeok se ríe también. SeHun se muestra muy satisfecho y cuando llega la hora de retirarse a su habitación lo hace sonriendo muy fuerte.

Cuando MinSeok acompaña a LuHan hasta la puerta, éste se disculpa por lo sucedo momentos atrás.

—LuHan, lamento haber dicho que no. No sé por qué lo hice. SeHun ya sabe que me… que me… —Mira a LuHan—que me gustas.

LuHan le sonríe. Y pasa lo mismo de años atrás. LuHan lo besa. Esta vez no es beso de niños, es más largo para empezar. Cuando se aparta…

—MinSeok, yo…tú también me gustas.

Y esta vez es MinSeok que lo besa. Así, ambos empiezan una relación. No secreta. No a escondidas. Y no de una semana.


	17. Capítulo 17

Año 2020

SeHun ha sido muy claro cuando les cierra la puerta de casa en la cara bajo el cielo estrellado. Él va estar bien durante unas horas, solo en casa, mientras él, MinSeok, y LuHan tienen su primera cita.

Suspirando, MinSeok mira a LuHan.

—De acuerdo, ya lo dijo, va a estar bien. Estoy listo. —Le dice— Vamos.

LuHan se ríe pero aun así lo toma de la mano y caminan hasta su auto. No van a un restaurante. No. La verdad es que ninguno le gusta mucho ese tipo de lugares, ellos prefieren más un lugar de comida en la calle, poder sentarse en un banco y mirar el cielo estrellado. Por ello, ahora MinSeok está en una plaza, sentado en un banco, mirando el cielo, esperando a que LuHan llegue con la comida que le ha comprado al señor del puesto.

—Aquí tienes —Le dice LuHan al llegar, alcanzándole una lata de cerveza y un bocado de carne antes de sentarse a su lado.

MinSeok los toma. Deja el bocado a un lado y mira la lata de cerveza.

— ¿Sabes? Son muy pocas las veces que he me atrevido a tomar algo. Más con alguien. Jamás más de una.

LuHan no dice nada, sólo abre su lata y le da un sorbo. MinSeok el agrede el silencio y lo imita. No es hasta después de unos cuantos sorbos que LuHan finalmente habla.

—Hoy puedes beber más de una si quieres. Hoy, yo cuidaré de ti. No debes preocuparte por nada.

MinSeok ríe. LuHan lo entiende sin necesidad de palabras. LuHan sabe que él no bebe porque es quien siempre debe cuidar de SeHun. MinSeok, obedece. Bebe una lata completa, y empieza una segunda. Sabe que LuHan lo cuidará en verdad.

— ¿LuHan?

— ¿Sí?

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—Dime.

—Es decir, sé la respuesta, estoy seguro. Pero, necesito oírlo.

LuHan no dice nada, sólo entrelaza su mano con la de MinSeok.

—Tú, —empieza MinSeok— No haces preguntas. No has preguntado por la mamá de SeHun, nada. Y eso me gusta. Mucho, pero yo, ya sabes, no estoy solo. No soy solo yo. Está SeHun, él es mi todo. Yo… tú…

MinSeok siente como LuHan le da un suave apretón a su mano.

—Sí, MinSeok. —Dice. MinSeok lo mira— Tienes a SeHun. No hago preguntas, aunque si he de ser honesto, en un momento desee hacerlas, desee saber de esa mujer. Pero después… decidí que no importaba. Sí, MinSeok, estoy enamorado de ti. Sí, MinSeok. Te quiero con SeHun y todo. MinSeok, quiero todo lo que implica quererte. Lo quiero todo.

MinSeok había tenido algunas citas con mujeres cuando en algún momento creyó que darle una madre a SeHun era necesario. Todo salió mal, claro. Una porque no le gustaban las mujeres. Otra porque la mayoría salía huyendo cuando les decía que tenía un hijo. Y acá el amor de la infancia. Su primer amor y tal vez único, diciéndole que lo quería y a SeHun también. Diciéndole que aceptaba el paquete entero. Que los quería en su vida. Que estaba enamorado. Y no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla.

—No tienes idea de hace cuanto no siento esto —Dice MinSeok, llevando una mano al pecho—no me siento tan enamorado de alguien.

LuHan le sonríe.

—Tal vez sí, creo que te entiendo, porque me pasa lo mismo. Pero dime ¿Desde hace cuánto?

MinSeok se acerca.

—Desde que tenía quince años.

LuHan se acerca un poco más y sonríe.

—Qué casualidad, me pasa igual. Desde que tenía quince años.


	18. Capítulo 18

Año 2020

El verano se va más rápido de lo imaginado. El año pasa demasiado rápido y navidad se aproxima.

LuHan cena más veces de las que puede contar en casa de MinSeok que en la suya propia. De hecho, pasa más tiempo en casa de MinSeok que ningún otro lugar. Por supuesto, sus planes son pasar navidad juntos. Tienen dos semanas para planificarlo todo.

Una mañana, MinSeok se encuentra preparando el desayuno para SeHun y pensando en la lista de compras para navidad cuando escucha a su hijo volver de recoger el correo en la puerta.

—Hay una carta para ti, papá. —Le dice SeHun, ceño fruncido. No más que el de MinSeok— ¿Quién escribe cartas hoy en día? —Y se la pasa.

MinSeok hace casi lo mismo que su hijo. Mira el sobre. Es de parte de un tal Kim NamJoon. MinSeok no tiene idea de quién es. No recuerda a ningún Kim NamJoon. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, tiene un presentimiento. No va a leerla enfrente de SeHun.

—Ve comiendo tú desayuno, ir e a la sala para ver de quién es. —Le dice a su hijo.

No muy tranquilo, MinSeok se sienta sobre el sofá y la abre. Son varias hojas. Lee la primera. Es una carta de presentación.

“ _Estimado Kim MinSeok,_

 _Permita presentarme. Mi nombre es Kim NamJoon, soy el abogado legal de la señora In Yoona_ ”

MinSeok abre la boca, seca, pero no dice nada. Su corazón golpea, duro. Sus manos, que aún sostienen la carta, tiemblan. Lee dos líneas más.

“ _Ante el fallecimiento de mi cliente, me encuentra mandando esta carta, la cual forma parte su testamento_.”

MinSeok cierra la carta. No puede seguir leyéndola. No solo. Sabe quién es Yoona. Su recuerdo ahora está más vivo que nunca. Yoona, la madre de su hijo. La madre SeHun. Muerta.

Temblando, MinSeok se pone de pie. Tiene su mano en la puerta cuando grita unas palabras a su hijo.

—SeHun, en un momento regreso. Iré a ver a LuHan.

No puede leer la carta solo. Necesita a LuHan a su lado.


End file.
